galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Count Dooku
"Ah a challenge, I look forward to this." Count Dooku was a Sith for the Confederacy of Independant Systems, he was once a former Jedi in the Republic. He was trained by Lord Sidious and later he got his first apprentice named Asajj Ventress. He was first a former Jedi and trained Qui-Gon Jinn but after the death of Qui-Gon he left the Jedi Order. He started to train more intensive alone by The Dark side of the force. He was soon finding out that Vicious Opress wanted revenge for his lost brother and should search for Dooku. Dooku was an excellent sword master, he had a curved blade. Dooku was a formidable SIth Master in lightsaber combat, in which his hilt was curved and his blade crimson red. Leaving the Jedi Order After the Battle of Naboo, Count Dooku left the Jedi Order and turned into a sith. "I leave the Jedi Order and I wish you all luck and knowing this is the bad thing and this way it never shows that how we will always have a thing." Dooku was then trained by Darth Sidious himself in the dark side of the force. Dooku was one of 20 Jedi to leave the order in the history of the Jedi Order. Sith is best Many years after leaving the Order, Dooku had mastered the plot to kill senator Padme Amidale, but many attempts during the Start of the Clone Wars. Had failed due to bounty Hunter Jango Fett getting Zam Wessel to do it for him. Dooku was later on Geonosis trying to convince Poggle the Lesser to join him. Later on Genosis the Clone Wars unleashed on a single planet and then raged for 3 years. Clone War fighter During the Clone War, Count Dooku wanted every planet from the Republic to join the Confederacy. Count Dooku managed to get 10,000 systems to his side, and he managed to get Mina Bonteri to his side but she had a mysterious death and her son Lux Bonteri had the choice to join the Confederacy but he joined the Republic. Dooku wanted everyone in the Republic systems to join him. Dooku was a former Jedi but he didn't care about the Jedi anymore. Kill "Please remember to never cross those who are the ones of me and the CIS to do. We are the best of the best in the Confederacy and we will hunt down all those who are opposed to anything else. And it shows that others will not stand for things such as this. And it shows that others the ones who are the important. And those who are against us, will slowly turn to us and we shall destroy those who never cared about us or you." said Dooku into a war diary. Death Above Coruscant During the Battle above Coruscant, Dooku versed Anakin and Obi-wan. "Master Jedi, you know that whatever we thing you do is the thing that you do is what I do to stop you." Dooku flung Kenobi across the room knocking him unconscious and making Anakin very mad, he was going to avenge his master even though he wasn't dead. Anakin and Dooku fought off and Dooku told Anakin he had hate & anger but didn't use them. Anakin then chopped off Dooku's hands and head. Dookupjs.jpg|Dooku in his pajamas. Category:Sith